


You wanted to kiss my lips (but instead you kissed my arse)

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Series: 2018. [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anger, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Fights, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "Max threw his own water bottle at Daniel’s head, but the Aussie was quick enough to duck away.'You little shit.' Daniel growled, pushing Max back against the wall but a loud thud, digging his fingers into the other man’s shoulders to trap him there. "Or, the one where Daniel and Max crash in Baku, and the aftermath isn't what's anticipated.





	You wanted to kiss my lips (but instead you kissed my arse)

**Author's Note:**

> (Title is obviously a reference to the event as well xD )

Both knew it shouldn't have happened. The looks on the faces of staff told them everything, they could, and should, have done a lot better. They knew it was a careless mistake, futures being thrown on the line, but there was nothing they could do to take back what happened, only hope and pray it was just a nightmare they'd wake up from. They didn’t fight over whose fault it was, they knew they had both screwed up. Still, both drivers felt slightly awkward and tense to be around the other, friction evident through the glares both wore.

It was Daniel who eventually cornered Max in his driver room, finally getting the opportunity to talk privately to his teammate. If he was honest, Max was the last person he wanted to see, after all that happened. But he knew if he didn't talk to the Dutchman now, he wouldn't have many other chances.

Max seemed far from happy to see his teammate too, a heavy frown on his face as he regarding Dan, his fists clenched at his sides.

“I don’t want to talk to you, go away.” the younger man snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Daniel sighed, trying to keep his anger under control. 

“We need to discuss this, Max.” he said, gritting his teeth. Max huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Why? So you can blame me for everything as well? Because of course the sweet, smiling Honeybadger is not to blame for this mess.” Sarcasm dripped from Max’s words, making Daniel raise an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“At least my nickname isn’t Crashstappen.” Daniel retorted. Max took in a sharp breath, taking a step back from his teammate. The Dutchman seemed a little flustered for a moment, before his gaze darkened again.

“You know damn well you’re to blame, Dickiardo” Max said, his voice growing louder. Daniel scoffed in return, rolling his eyes.

“Really? Get a copy of the F1 rules mate. Moving under braking wasn't allowed last time I checked, which was what you did just then.” Daniel said matter of factly. Max furiously shook his head.

“You need to learn which paddle is used for the brake, mate.”

“Even if I did brake, you'd have cut me off, you were begging for the accident Max. One of us could have ended up dead!” Daniel snapped. Max looked unimpressed, which further enraged Dan. “I could have died! You could have died as well and you’re acting like nothing happened!”

“Oh don’t pretend you’d care, you’re just using that to remove blame when you damn well know you’re at fault!” Max yelled in return, his fist connecting with Dan’s shoulder. Daniel took one step back in surprise, but then took his race water bottle, aiming it straight at the Dutchman's abdomen, temporarily winding Max after impact.

Max threw his own water bottle at Daniel’s head, but the Aussie was quick enough to duck away.

“You little shit.” Daniel growled, pushing Max back against the wall but a loud thud, digging his fingers into the other man’s shoulders to trap him there. 

Suddenly, Max looked less sure of himself, the angry frown from before replaced by a rather panicked look. When Daniel’s grip on his shoulders tightened, Max let out a soft whimper, closing his eyes as he tried to cower away from Daniel. Dan released his grip a little, his hands now only on Max’s arms to steady him.

“Max?” Daniel asked wearily as the Dutchman pushed him away completely before stumbling to the other side of the room, his breathing ragged. “Oh shit.” Daniel mumbled. He took a step towards Max again, but stopped when he saw the younger man flinch violently, one arm coming up in front of his face in protection.

“Max, I’m sorry, I’m not going to hurt you. It’s okay.” Daniel said softly, all traces of his previous anger now gone as he wanted nothing more than to comfort Max. Max let out a choked sob, but didn’t move as Daniel slowly stepped closer.

“Maxy?” Daniel tried again, holding out his hand to Max, who was still terrified. “I’m so sorry.” Daniel whispered, furrowing his brow at the guilt he felt about having upset Max so badly.

“Please don't hurt me?” Max pleaded out to the Australian, hot tears starting to fall down his cheeks as incidents in the past kept flashing through his mind. Daniel shook his head.

“I won’t Max, I’m so sorry, please…” Daniel reached out for him again and brushed a tear of Max’s cheek.

“You don't understand, Dan. One of my exes, I loved them unconditionally, but one day, they hurt me like you just did. It hurts because I loved them so much, and because I love you so much.” Max choked out. Daniel released a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding.

“I don't want to be like them, you know? I don't want to hurt you, I only want to love you with all my heart.” Daniel whispered.

“You’re only saying that to humiliate me, aren't you?” Max answered, fresh tears in his eyes.

“I'm saying it because it's the truth, Max.” Daniel soothed, reaching out once more, carefully pulling Max into his arms. The Dutchman only resisted momentarily before pressing closer to Daniel with another sob, his face burying into the crook of the Aussie's neck.

“Please, let’s not ever do this again. I can't lose you like that.” Max whispered. Daniel pulled back a little so he could look at him.

“I couldn't lose you either, Max. You mean too much to me.” Daniel answered, gently wiping the remaining tears off Max’s face.

“Mind if I kissed you?” Daniel murmured. Max turned to face him, a giddy smile on his face.

“I thought you'd never ask!” Max replied, before finally leaning in, capturing a quick kiss from Daniel, the kiss he’d waited months for.


End file.
